


Curse of the Black Roses

by WildSpiritualTaterTot19



Series: Pokemon Ranger: Roses [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Battle, Black Roses, Caves, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dark Forest, Different Realms, Forests, Light Vs. Darkness, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Post-War, Red Roses, Roses, Swordfighting, War, curse, light and dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildSpiritualTaterTot19/pseuds/WildSpiritualTaterTot19
Summary: In the past, there was a girl who explored the forest alone in the dark. She heard a strange noise coming towards and then her fate is unknown. Will Ben and his friends break the curse? The cursed black roses make a signal to the creatures that lurk around the woods, the explorer's fate has been left unknown.Ben and his friends were exploring the woods, they discovered a mysterious place, and discovered a red rose and a girl named Claudina. Claudina tells that there is a true story about the black roses, the Goblin queen put a curse on the black roses to signal the her creatures to attack people. It is up to Ben and his friends to end the curse and save the Light World where the Light Queen ruled in.
Relationships: Hajime | Kellyn/Reader, Hinata | Solana/Kazuki | Lunick, Natsuya | Ben/Reader, Natsuya | Ben/Red Eye | Red Eyes
Series: Pokemon Ranger: Roses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866976
Kudos: 2





	1. 1970's

In the past 1970’s…

There was a 20-year old girl named Claudia Harris was at the mysterious forest, she was exploring alone. She has her flashlight on while exploring in the dark, so she could see something in the forest. It was nighttime, the night critters came out.

The wolves howling in the night, the owl starts hooting, the crickets started chirping, the bats were flying in the night sky. Claudia looked around in the dark woods. She discovered the black rose and picks it up. As she does, she heard a strange growling behind her, her eyes were wide open. She turned around to see what it was, it was the large-muscled reptilian demonic goblin.

She screamed with fear and started running away from the demonic creature, the creature started chasing her. She dropped her backpack and her flashlight. As she was running, she hid in the cave. She shuts her mouth with her hand, so she won’t make a sound. She stands still. The growling and roaring sounds had stopped, Claudia looked outside and saw nothing out there, but the creature approached her again. She turned around to see the creature and screamed as it attacked her, leaving her fate unknown.


	2. The Red Rose and Claudina

In the present…

Ben and his team were exploring at the same forest where Claudia explore at in the past. Red Eyes found the old flashlight that Claudia used it in the past, so he puts it in his backpack.

“Guys, I’m pretty sure this is safe out there, but I’m a little scared of what’s gonna happen.” said Kellyn. “Oh, come on. Nothing’s bad gonna happen.” said Summer. “Yeah, haven’t you watch slenderman videos that scared you to death last night?” said Lunick. “Well, I do watched slenderman videos.” said Kellyn. “Well, you gotta quit worrying about things could happen, ok?” said Blue Eyes. “Ok.” said Kellyn. “Hey guys, check out this cabin over there.” said Solana, pointing at the mysterious cabin. “Let’s go in.” said Ben.

Ben and his team run to the cabin, they find a note attached to the doorknob. Ben got the note and reads “Come in, the door is already open.” Ben opened the door and he and his team got in.

“Hello, is anyone there?” said Ben. “This is the Pokemon Rangers, we’re here to investigate.” said Ben. “Hello, anyone?” said Summer. “I think we should go because nobody’s in here.” said Solana. “I don’t know, but we should look around the cabin.” said Ben.

Ben and his team split up to look around the cabin. Red Eyes went to the secret basement, Blue Eyes and Purple Eyes went to the study room, Ben and Summer went to the bed, Solana, Kellyn, and Lunick went to the attic. Red Eyes investigates the basement, he finds a beautiful, glowing red rose in the jar on top of the bookshelf.

“What are you doing to this beautiful rose?” said the mysterious 15-year old girl. The 15 year old walk towards him. “Who are you?” said Red Eyes. “I’m Claudina Gemstone, the gypsy girl. My family had disappeared 4 days ago. I have visions and flashbacks, I talk to the dead, and do fortune-telling.” said Claudina. “And what about this beautiful rose that you collected?” said Red Eyes. “I found it at the forest, it was on a mysterious pedestal. Glowing black roses are the signals to the dangerous creature. The creature is half-goblin and a half-reptilian, the red and other roses are not signalling the monster. They are signaling the light side, so you and your friends can be safe.” said Claudina. “Is this story true about the black roses signalling the monster?” said Red Eyes. “Yes, it happened in the past.” said Claudina. “Oh… So, do you want to meet my teammates?” said Red Eyes. “Sure.” said Claudina. “Ok, let’s go.” said Red Eyes. “What’s your name?” said Claudina. “My name is Red Eyes, the former member of Pokemon Pinchers.” said Red Eyes. “Red eyes. You have red eye color, that’s what it means, right?” said Claudina. “Yep, it is.” said Red Eyes.

Red Eyes and Claudina meet up Ben and the others. “Who is that?” said Kellyn, looking at Claudina. “This is Claudina Gemstone, she is the medium, fortune teller, and a visionary.” said Red Eyes. “Hello, everyone.” said Claudina. “I’m Ben and this is my team: Summer, Kellyn, Lunick, Solana, Purple Eyes, and Blue Eyes.” said Ben. “It is nice to meet you, all.” said Claudina. “Where is your family?” said Summer. “They have disappeared 4 days ago, I had a vision that they were kidnapped and were taken to the underground where the evil queen called “The Goblin Queen”. She is the queen of the demonic creatures, she has a good twin sister “The Light Queen”. The Light Queen is the queen of the light side, she keeps everyone safe from danger (including her ruthless twin sister). Glowing black roses are the signals to the half-goblin and half-reptilian creature. All of the roses are the safest ones that everyone will be safe from danger. There was a ritual that the Native Americans placed a curse on the black roses in the past, turning them into the signals to the demonic creatures. My family told me that story, they said it is true. It was in every history books, everyone didn’t know the black roses are very dangerous when they signaled the monster. When the person found the black rose, picks it up, and collects it, the person will be in terrible danger.” said Claudina. “Gosh, that’s a scary story.” said Solana. “I know, girl.” said Lunick as he and Solana got their arms around each other, hugging. “So, everything is true, right?” said Ben. “Yep. I’m not telling lies, I’m telling truths. I always tell truths to everyone.” said Claudina. “You do?” said Summer. “Yep.” said Claudina. “Do you wanna join the adventure with us?” said Ben. “Sure, Ben. I will join forces with you.” said Claudina. “Ok, let’s go, everyone.” said Ben.


	3. Black Rose and the White Rose

Ben, his team, and Claudina goes outside and continue going on an adventure at the forest. As they were continuing their adventure, they found a map to the light world. Ben collects it.

“What is that?” said Kellyn. “It’s the map to the light.” said Claudina. “Wow, I have never a map like this before.” said Solana. “Well, we’re going to the light side.” said Ben. “I wonder how far is it gonna be?” said Summer. “Me, too.” said Blue Eyes. “I’m pretty sure it won’t be long to get there.” said the teenage huntsman. “Who said that?” said Ben. “Hello, kids, I’m Oscar Baltimore, the fisherman and the huntsman. Call me Ozzie” said the teenage huntsman came by to join forces. “Nice to meet you, Oscar. I’m Ben and this is my team: Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, Purple Eyes, Summer, Lunick, Solana, Kellyn, Pichu, and the mysterious Claudina.” said Ben. “Nice to meet all of you kids.” said Oscar. “Are you gonna join the adventure with us?” said Ben. “Sure.” said Oscar. “OK, let’s go.” said Ben.

Oscar joins the kids for an adventure, they continue exploring. As they kept going, they found a ritual spot in the forest.

“Wow, it looks like someone performed the ritual.” said Purple Eyes. “In the past, this is where the Native Americans perform a ritual and their wizard placed a curse on the black roses.” said Claudina. “So, this is the place where it happened, right?” said Ben. “Yeah, it is so true.” said Claudina. “Wow.” said Red Eyes. “Hey kids, look at the black rose over there.” said Oscar. “Oscar, don’t pick that black rose up, it might signaled the monster.” said Ben, warning Oscar, but Oscar picked it up.

Ben and his team heard a roar, they wonder what was that sound. The same monster approached by, Ben and his friends began to run as fast as they can. The monster started chasing them. Red Eyes was too afraid to run, he knows that the monster is going to perish him.

“I knew something’s gonna happen, I told you so!” said Kellyn as he was running. “The story comes true, Claudina. And that monster is gaining up on us!” said Summer as she was running along with her friends. “Well, I got a white rose with me, so we can be safe and protected!” said Claudina. “Oh good.” said Ben. “Guys, I see a cave over there.” said Blue Eyes. “Let’s go in.” said Ben.

Red Eyes tripped and fell, slightly hurting his ankle. “Red Eyes!” said Ben, shocked. The monster was still after them, but Red Eyes. “No time to rescue him, leave him.” said Oscar. “Are you out of your mind? We’ve got rescue him!” said Summer. “Ben, save him.” said Blue Eyes. “Here’s one of the safe roses.” said Claudina. “Thanks.” said Ben.

Ben runs back to save Red Eyes from being perished by the monster, he stopped the monster with a white rose, causing it to run away with fear. The two boys got back to the cave with their friends.

“See, I told you, Oscar.” said Summer, glaring at Oscar. “Ok, I was wrong. You did save Red Eyes.” said Oscar. “Claudina, the stories you told us are true. We believe in you because you told a truth.” said Purple Eyes. “See, I know I’m telling a truth.” said Claudina.


	4. Staying in the Cave

This evening before nightfall… Kellyn went to talk to Claudina and even asking her if she is single. Claudina agrees that she is single. “Ooh, Kellyn, you had a crush on her.” said Blue Eyes, teasing. “Oh, Blue Eyes.” said Kellyn.

Summer is fixing the old flashlight with new batteries, she successfully fixed it and turns it on. Ben examines Red Eye’s ankle, his ankle had a little bit of bruise. He rubbed ointment on his ankle, healing it. “Let me heal it, Ben.” said Claudina. “Ok.” said Ben.

Claudina heals Red Eyes’s ankle with her healing powers, Red Eyes’s ankle heals quickly. Ben and his team were shocked with joy when Claudina healed Red Eyes with her powers.

“How did you do that?” said Ben. “My aunt showed me how to heal everyone, she’s a good sorceress.” said Claudina. “Wow, I never knew that you had powers before.” said Kellyn. “Yeah, me either.” said Blue Eyes.

That Night… Summer and Kellyn were asleep, some of them are still awake. Red Eyes was worried about the monster, Ben comforts him with a warm, friendly hug.

“It’s going to be alright, Red Eyes. I’m with you, I always protected you from danger.” said Ben. “Ok… Ben… Thank you for saving my life from the dangerous creature in the forest. You are my hero, you’re always my protector.” said Red Eyes. “You’re welcome.” said Ben.

Red Eyes and Ben hugged each other, Oscar watches them talking and hugging. Oscar turned away from them with a smirk on his face and went to sleep. Everyone goes back to sleep.


	5. The Onyx

The Next Day on their adventure… Summer turned off the flashlight, Blue Eyes examines the black rose. Claudina wakes Kellyn up with a soft voice in her tone, he wakes up.

“I believe this beautiful black rose has a shiny jewel into its pod.” said Blue Eyes. Blue Eyes pulls the shiny jewel out of the black rose pod, the shiny jewel is Onyx. “This black jewel is called Onyx. Onyx is a banded variety of the oxide mineral chalcedony. Agate and onyx are both varieties of layered chalcedony that differ only in the form of the bands: agate has curved bands and onyx has parallel bands. The colors of its bands range from white to almost every color (save some shades, such as purple or blue). Commonly, specimens of onyx contain bands of black and/or white.” said Blue Eyes, saying the definition of onyx. “Wow, Onyx is a common name.” said Purple Eyes. “Yep, it really is.” said Blue Eyes. “OK, guys, let’s go continue our adventure.” said Ben.

Ben and his team goes outside to the forest, Summer pulled out the map and looked at the directions. Kellyn held Claudina’s hand, Claudina looked at him, they both started blushing. Blue Eyes used her binoculars to view the nature, while exploring with her team. They go to the ritual spot to investigate, they look around the ritual circle on the ground.


	6. The Light Warrior

Red Eyes found the ritual book, hidden in the dry grass. “Hey guy, I found a book in the dry grass.” said Red Eyes. “Good searching, Red Eyes.” said Ben. “What’s it about?” said Summer. “A ritual in the past.” said Red Eyes. “Remarkable.” Said Blue Eyes. Oscar pulls out the black rose, signalling the monster. “Oscar, what are you doing?! Put the black rose down or you gonna get us all killed.” said Ben. Oscar throws the black rose to the ground. “Oh god, it’s coming.” said Kellyn, pointing at the same creature approaching by. “Run!” said Purple Eyes, terrified.

Ben and his pals runs away from the creature, the creature started chasing them again. Ben held Red Eyes’s hand, forcing him to run away from the creature, along with the others.

Summer was stumbled by Claudia’s skeletal remains, she looks at it with fear and screams with her mouth shut by her hand. Blue Eyes told her to keep running along, and she does.

There was a female warrior from the Light Side, approached by and stops the creature with a blue rose. The creature engulfed with flames and then perished. Ben and his friends were shocked that the creature had been perished.

Who are you?” said Red Eyes. “I’m Agnes Archer, the warrior of the Light Side. The Light Queen send me here to protect you. And I could take you to the Light World.” said the female warrior. “You will?” said Ben. “Yes, I will. The portal will help us get there, this way, everyone.” said Agnes as the portal appeared.

Ben and his friends followed Agnes to the portal, they have arrived in the Light World. “Wow, this place is so remarkable.” said Ben. “Gosh, it is.” said Summer. “Come on, everyone, this way to the Light Kingdom.” said Agnes, guiding Ben and his friends to the kingdom. “Let’s go.” said Ben.


	7. The Light Side and the Light Queen

At the Light Kingdom… Ben and his friends have arrived, along with the Light People and the Light Warriors. The Light Queen walked by upstairs.

“Is that the Light Queen?” said Red Eyes. “Yes.” said Claudina. “She looks so beautiful in that royal gown.” said Purple Eyes. “Welcome, my citizens. I’m the Light Queen, the queen of the light side. We have new heroes here in this lightful kingdom.” said the Light Queen.

The Lightside people looked at Ben and his team, knowing that they are here to help. “What’s your name?” said the Light Queen. “I’m Ben, and this is my friends: Red Eyes, Blue Eyes, Purple Eyes, Summer, Kellyn, Lunick, Solana, Claudina, and Oscar.” said Ben. “It is nice to meet you, heroes. Tell us, why are you here for?” said The Light Queen. “We’re here to talk to you about the cursed black roses.” said Ben. “Oh, the black roses. Ben, come here, so we could hear you talk about black roses.” said the Light Queen. “Yes, your majesty.” said Ben.

Ben walked towards the steps and went to the Light Queen to talk. “My twin sister, The Goblin Queen, we had a conflict when we were pre-teenagers. She is the queen of the goblins and the black roses, she wants to plot a revenge on me for making her jealous. Everyone knows that I’m very special than her, nobody admired her. She was a lonely person, she wants revenge. Revenge is a dish best served cold, she is going to destroy the Light side and capture the target.” said The Light Queen. “Who was the target?” said Ben. “My hearings say that the Goblin Queen is going to capture… Red Eyes.” said The Light Queen. Everyone (including Ben and his team) looked at Red Eyes with shock looks, knowing that Red Eyes is in danger. “Why Red Eyes?” said Ben. “He is the target that he will be captured by the Goblin Queen, he is in great danger. You have to protect him from danger or he will be the bait to the goblin monsters. You are the chosen one who can stop the Goblin Queen and her monsters, you are the only hope who can save our world. I give my late husband’s amulet, his power will help you and your friends for protection.” said The Light Queen. “Thank you, your majesty. I will save the Light side and protect my friend from danger.” said Ben. “Good, I want you to be more careful.” said the Light Queen. “I will, your majesty.” said Ben.


	8. Observatory Room

This Evening… Ben and his friends were at the observatory room to search for clues about the dark side, they used the ritual book and the history book about the black roses.

“I wonder why do the Dark side want me as a target.” said Red Eyes. “I don’t know, but we are gonna find out.” said Ben as he opened the history book about the black roses.

Ben was investigating the book, but Blue Eyes told him to stop at the page 54, because she sees something. Ben stopped at the page 54, it shows the past about older boy named Gerald Perkins being captured by the Dark Side, was used as a bait, and then shows he was eaten alive by the goblin creatures.

“Gerald Perkins in the book seriously looks like Red Eyes.” said Summer. “Wait…” said Ben. Ben and his friends looked at Red Eyes with shocking looks, it reveals that Red Eyes is the reincarnation of Gerald Perkins. “Red Eyes, you’re the reincarnation of Gerald Perkins.” said Kellyn. “So, that’s why you’re the target. I knew it.” said Oscar. “Oscar, stop.” said Summer. “What does reincarnation mean?” asked Red Eyes. “It means the soul begins in a new body after biological death.” said Ben. “So, you’re the reincarnation of Gerald. Ha, ha, I’m very concerned right now. You are coming with me, buddy. We’re gonna have a talk outside.” said Oscar. “Are you out of your mind, Oscar? Leave Red Eyes out of this, he’s our friend.” said Ben, defending his friend. “We should have said no that you’re not coming with us. You are an insane person, you’re trying to be jealous.” said Summer. “Fine, I guess I’m gonna leave. Because I’m not going to help you, all of you help yourselves, especially you, Claudina.” said Oscar, angry.

Oscar leaves the observatory room, Pokemon Rangers and Claudina continue investigating. One minute later… Pokemon Rangers have found the page 41, it shows how to break the curse. “Guys, I gotta go outside to check around.” said Red Eyes. “Ok.” said Ben.


	9. The Capture of Red Eyes

Red Eyes goes outside, alone. Oscar was hiding behind the column while spying on him. Oscar caughts Red Eyes and taking him hostage. “BEN! HELP!” Shouted Red Eyes. “Red Eyes!” said Ben, when he heard Red Eyes screaming for help. Ben and his team tries to find Red Eyes, but Oscar steals the ritual book and runs off, taking Red Eyes with him. “Ben, over here! Oscar captured me!” shouted Ben. “Oscar, let him go!” shouted Ben as he and his team goes after Oscar capturing Red Eyes.

The Darkside’s portal had approached, Oscar goes to the portal to escape. “Ben! Help Me!” shouted Red Eyes, before being kidnapped and teleported to the Darkside. Ben reaches his hand out to Red Eyes, but Claudina directs Ben not to go to the portal because the portal disappears. “Hang on, Red Eyes, we’ll save you.” said Ben. “The portal had vanished.” said Summer. “Where is he taking Red Eyes.” asked Ben. “To the Darkside.” said Claudina. “We’ve got to tell the Light Queen about it, too.” said Blue Eyes.

“Ok, let’s go tell her.” said Ben. Ben and his friends decide to tell the Light Queen about Red Eyes’s capture. “Your majesty, Red Eyes had been kidnapped. And Oscar is gone mad and kidnapped him and takes the ritual book with him.” said Ben. “I see, Oscar had became a servant to the Goblin Queen. That is why he kidnapped your friend. He was pretending to be a good person to join the adventure, lure black roses into traps, and tries to steal the ritual book, so that my twin sister will awaken her own dark kingdom and make goblin populations.” said The Light Queen. “Oh my gosh!” said Kellyn. “This is my older brother Nicholas’s sword, it has been glowing for a long time. Ben, you are the only hope who can save our Lightside.” said The Light Queen, giving Ben her late brother’s glowing sword. “Thank you, your majesty.” said Ben.


	10. The Goblin Queen

At the Darkside, at the Goblin Queen’s dark castle… The goblin servants restrained Red Eyes onto the altar, they tie him up with chains. “Oscar, why are you doing this? We thought you were a good person and now you’re the bad guy. Why? Why are you doing this to me and my friends?” said Red Eyes. “I lure you guys into a trap by signalling the monster with a black rose. You guys push me away, now I got my revenge by kidnapping you. I was the servant of the Goblin Queen.” said Oscar. “Why?” said Red Eyes. “Because she told me to do so, my mind was hearing her voice.” said Oscar. “You are a sick person.” said Red Eyes. “Well, well, well, you’re Gerald, reincarnated.” said The Goblin Queen. “I’m Red Eyes, you got a wrong boy here.” said Red Eyes in British accent. “But, we got the right one who was reincarnated.” said The Goblin Queen. “You are a sick queen, you hired Oscar as your servant. You’ll never win, you will never destroy the Lightside.” said Red Eyes. “So, who’s gonna stop me?” said The Goblin Queen. “My friends, they are on their way to stop you and your little goblins.” said Red Eyes. “Oh, really. But if they are going to be defeated, you will be eaten alive by my monsters.” said The Goblin Queen. “You monster.” said Red Eyes. “My fellow fighters will stop them.” said The Goblin Queen as she signals her fighters to fight Ben and his team.

Outside of The Goblin Queen’s castle… Ben and his friends discovered the security gate, it was locked. Blue Eyes examines it. “I think this jewel could fit in this keyhole.” said Blue Eyes. “Are you sure about this?” said Ben. “Yes, I’m sure it will fit.” said Blue Eyes. “OK, let’s find out.” said Ben.

Ben pulls out the jewel from the black rose pod and inserted it into the hole, the jewel fits in the hole, and the door was unlocked. “We’re in.” said Kellyn. Ben and his team goes in the castle, they find the first fighter, who is a female. “No one will able to save your red friend, you’re gonna go through me.” said the first fighter in Spanish accent. “If you try to attack us, you have to go through me.” said Ben. “Let’s fight.” said the first fighter in Spanish accent.

Ben and the first fighter began to fight. “Go, Ben. Don’t let her win.” said Summer. “Yeah.” said Kellyn. “OK.” said Ben.

The first fighter did the kick, but Ben ducked down. Ben punched the first fighter in the face and kicks her in the leg. “Pichu, strike lightning!” said Ben.

Pichu strikes lightning at the first fighter, knocking her out cold. Ben and his friends had passed the first fighter and goes to the next level in the castle. They go upstairs and finds another fighter. Summer is next to fight the second fighter, she used her Pokemon to join the fight. Summer and her Pokemon fighter defeated the second fighter.

Ben and his friends goes downstairs, they go to the shelter, and finds the third and last fighter. “Step aside, everyone.” said Claudina as she is allowed to fight.

Claudina uses her powers to signals the Lightside locusts, the glowing locusts attack the third fighter, devouring him. “How did she do that?” said Summer. “She had her signalling powers to call out the Lightside insects to attack the fighter.” said Blue Eyes. Claudina winked at Kellyn, who started to blush. “Ok, guys, let’s go save our friend.” said Ben.


	11. The War between Ben and the Creatures

Ben and his friends went outside and finds the war of goblins and the Goblin Queen in a balcony of her tower. “The jig is up, Goblin Queen.” said Ben. “Well, the heroes had defeated my fighters.” said The Goblin Queen. “Where’s Red Eyes?” said Ben. “Oh, I usually chained him and he is right behind my monsters.” said The Goblin Queen as she shows Ben and his friends Red Eyes lying on the altar, chained and restrained. “Red Eyes.” said Ben as he is trying to unchain him, but Claudina directs him not to. “If you lose a battle, he will be devoured by some of my goblins.” said The Goblin Queen. “You are a sick queen, you’ve taken my family to the underground. Were they still alive?” said Claudina. “Yes, they are still alive. If I lose, you will save your family.” said The Goblin Queen. “OK, guys, are you ready for this?” said Ben. “Yes.” said Ben’s friends. “Charge!” shouted Ben.

Ben and his friends and the goblins started a war, Red Eyes watches the battle. “Go, Ben. Finish them off.” said Red Eyes. “Hang on, Red Eyes.” said Claudina as she goes to rescue Red Eyes while Ben and the others were fighting against the goblins.

Claudina uses her powers to unchain Red Eyes, he is now free. “Thank you, Claudina.” said Red Eyes. “Let’s battle.” said Claudina. Claudina and Red Eyes fights along, they defeated the goblins. Summer knocks Oscar out cold.

“You’ve defeated my goblins and my handsome Oscar. Well, I decide that I will engage in a sword fight with the leader and hero, Ben.” said the Goblin Queen as the bats quickly changes her dark gown into a warrior suit with a black long skirt. “Ben, use the glowing sword.” said Claudina. “Ok.” said Ben.


	12. The Battle between Ben and the Goblin Queen

Ben pulled out the glowing sword, he and the Goblin Queen engaged in a sword fight. “Go, Ben.” said Summer. “Yeah, you can do it, man.” said Lunick.

While Ben and the Goblin Queen were sword fighting, Red Eyes grabbed the ritual book and went back to his friends. “You got the ritual book.” said Blue Eyes. “ Here’s the description about how to get rid of the curse.” said Red Eyes as he opened the ritual book, turning the page into 26. “There it is, the description.” said Blue Eyes.

Red Eyes reads the description of the ritual book with Latin language, the Goblin Queen hears him reading the ritual book, and Ben stops her from getting towards Red Eyes. Pichu strikes a lightning on The Goblin Queen, she fell on the ground, knocked out. The powers from the Lightside restored the black roses, breaking the curse. Ben’s team cheered for Ben, the curse was broken. Red Eyes gave Ben a congratulations hug, Claudina was proud of Ben defeating the Goblin Queen. But Ben didn’t defeat her, the Goblin Queen stood up and regain consciousness. She grabbed her sword and came towards Ben. “Ben, watch out!” shouted Blue Eyes.

Ben turned around and the Goblin Queen stabbed Ben in the stomach, wounding him. “No!!” shouted Kellyn and Summer in mute. Ben’s blood comes out and he fell on the ground, unconscious and wounded. “Ben, no!” said Red Eyes, shocked with fear.

Red Eyes ran towards the Goblin Queen and tries to tackle her, but she held him hostage and points at Ben’s team, guarding herself. “Let him go.” said Claudina. “Never, I’m going to take him to the underground, alongside with your family. Give me the ritual book or I will perish him as well.” said the Goblin Queen.

Red Eyes kicked the Goblin Queen’s leg, forcing her to let him go. Red Eyes performed Five-Point-Palm-Exploding-Heart-Technique on the Goblin Queen, killing her. “How did he do that?” said Kellyn, shocked. “I don’t know, but he does martial arts, I think.” said Blue Eyes, shocked.


	13. Resurrecting Ben

Red Eyes came towards Ben and fell to his knees to comfort him, Ben was fighting for his life. Red Eyes blocks the wound with his handkerchief, so Ben won’t lose his blood. “Red Eyes.” said Ben, dying. “Yes, Ben, your friend’s here with you. You gotta stay with me, please don’t die.” said Red Eyes as his tears from his eyes. “I feel like I’m going to close my eyes.” said Ben, “We can save you, Ben. You can’t close your eyes, you won’t able to breathe.” said Summer. “Guys, I want you to tell the Lightside that I’m sorry that I didn’t make it.” grunted Ben in pain, saying his last words before he die. “Benny, please, don’t do this. Benny!” said Red Eyes, devastated when Ben lost a fight for his life.

Red Eyes started crying in grief, Ben’s friends mourned. Purple Eyes comforted Red Eyes with a warm hug, Kellyn started crying, and Claudina comforts him with a hug.

“Please, tell me that the sad story is over?” said Lunick, crying. “This is the end of it, Ben told us his last words.” said Solana. “No, it’s not over. I can’t let this happen like this to the Lightside. I still have powers.” said Claudina.

Claudina fell to her knees, she was about to resurrect Ben. “Claudina, what are you doing?” said Red Eyes. “I’m going to resurrect Ben with my powers. It can work.” said Claudina as she is pulling out the blue rose petals and placed them on Ben’s stab wound in his stomach. “I don’t know if it’s gonna work.” said Kellyn. “It will, Kellyn, trust me.” said Claudina, winked at Kellyn.

Claudina uses her healing power to resurrect Ben, her healing powers dropped into Ben’s mouth and goes inside his body to heal. As the powers were inside Ben’s body, he was resurrected and is able to breathe again. Ben’s friends were shocked with joy when Ben is resurrected. Red Eyes smiled with joy that his friend was alive again. “Oh my god, Ben.” said Red Eyes as he hugged Ben. Ben hugged back, he didn’t know that he was resurrected.

“What happened? I thought I was going to die.” said Ben. “Claudina resurrected you, she saved your life with her healing powers.” said Kellyn. “She did, wow… Thanks, Claudina… Where’s the Goblin Queen?” said Ben. “I performed Five-Point-Palm-Exploding-Heart-Technique on her and she dies.” said Red Eyes. “You defeated her with a Five-Point-Palm-Exploding-Heart-Technique. You’re my hero.” said Ben. “I always fight someone for you.” said Red Eyes. “Your wound.” said Solana. “My wound?” said Ben.

Ben picks up the blue petals from his stomach, his stab wound has already disappeared quickly by Claudina’s healing powers. “It’s gone.” said Kellyn, shocked. “There’s no wound in my stomach.” said Ben, shocked with joy.

Oscar helds Summer hostage, Ben and his friends were shocked that Oscar regains consciousness and helds Summer hostage. “Let her go.” said Blue Eyes. “Never, I’m taking her with me and she will be in Russia and will be sold as a slave.” said Oscar. “You wouldn’t dare or I will tear you to pieces. We thought you were a nice man, but you’re with the Darkside.” said Ben. “Trying to take me to Russia?” said Summer. “Uh huh.” said Oscar. “I got a plan, how about you will be in Lightside prison for-.” said Summer.

Summer punches Oscar in the face and then kicks him in the head, knocking him out cold. “Ever.” said Summer. “Dang, Summer, you knock his behind out cold.” said Lunick. “Mm, hmm. I sure did.” said Summer.

Ben and his team cheered that they saved the Lightside and defeated the Goblin Queen and her goblin monsters, they broken the curse. Ben and Red Eyes embraced each other, Claudina gave Kellyn a first kiss. They freed Claudina’s family, Claudina reunites with her family. Oscar was sent to the Lightside prison.


	14. The Lightside Celebration

At the Lightside Kingdom, the Lightside people congratulates Ben and his friends. The Light Queen approached by in the aisle, the people became silent when they are about to listen the announcement.

“Congratulations, saviors. You have saved our Light World, you have successfully defeated my twin sister, and the curse has been broken forever. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Ben and his heroes. Ben, the leader; Red Eyes, the king of red roses; Summer, the warrior of the white roses; Solana, the princess of the pink roses; Lunick, the prince of the orange roses; Kellyn, the Lightside knight; Blue Eyes, the goddess of the blue roses; Purple Eyes, the god of the purple roses, and Claudina the fortune teller who is now a wizard.” said the Light Queen, saying the announcement. “Woo, that’s my baby.” said Claudina’s mother. “Way to go, Claudina.” said one of Claudina’s siblings.

Everyone congratulates Ben and his friends and Claudina (including Claudina’s family). During the celebration, Ben and his friends were chatting each other while drinking tea and eating napoleons.

“Ok, everyone, I propose a toast. To the honor of the wizard who saved us and me from danger and she resurrects me with her healing powers and to the Light Queen who have give us power and hope. And to the honor of the Light Queen’s late brother Nicholas who have been a good warrior and saves the Lightside and he will be honor to give us strength. Cheers.” said Ben as he proposes a toast. “Cheers.” said Everyone as they toast and then drink their tea.

The portal had appeared, it was the time for Ben and his friends to go back home. “It’s time for us to go home.” said Ben. “Ben, thank you for everything. The curse had been broken, my family has freedom, and the Darkside was defeated.” said Claudina. “Will we ever see you guys again?” said Ben. “Of course, you’ll see us and the Lightside next time or I will come visit.” said Claudina. “Ok, we promise that we’ll come back next time if something happens, ok.” said Ben. “Of course we let you guys know.” said Claudina. Claudina and Ben gave each other a goodbye hug, Ben and his friends waved goodbye to the Lightside, Claudina and her family. “Ben, this amulet is for you. The amulet shines red, it is alarming when danger happens, when the amulet shines blue, everything was okay or communicate with us.” said the Light Queen as she gives Ben an amulet. “Wow, thank you, your highness.” said Ben. “You are welcome, come back soon.” said the Lightside Queen. “Bye, everyone.” said Ben and his friends as they go to the portal to head back home. “Bye.” said the Lightside people, the Light Queen, and Claudina and her family. Claudina gives Kellyn a goodbye air kiss.

Ben and his friends returned home, Kellyn becomes upset when Claudina stays behind in the Lightside, but Blue Eyes comforts and cheers him up and told him that they will visit the Lightside next time or Claudina will come visit.


	15. 5 Weeks Later

5 weeks later… Ben and Red Eyes explore the forest and goes to the ritual spot, they discovered a red pedestal. Ben pulled out a red rose that was from Claudina’s home and inserts it in the pedestal. The pedestal started to glow in red, the rose garden had appeared and becomes existed.

Ben and Red Eyes explored the rose garden, they discovered that the goblin monsters are now gone because they defeated the Darkside 5 weeks ago.

“Wow, this rose garden is so beautiful. I gotta take a picture of this.” said Ben. “Me, too.” said Red Eyes. Ben and Red Eyes take pictures of the rose garden. After that, they began to smell the roses. Ben finds one of the red roses glowing, he picked one of them up, and gives it to Red Eyes.

“It’s for you, Red Rose King.” said Ben. “Oh, thanks, Ben. That’s such a good nickname that you gave me, thanks. Red Rose King loves the red roses when he had his home of red roses. You are a good friend.” said Red Eyes. “You’re welcome.” said Ben. “Wow, this place is beautiful.” said Red Eyes. “I feel like I’m in rose heaven.” said Ben.

This Evening… Ben and his friends were at the cafe, hanging out. There was a girl with knee-length hair came by, it was Claudina who came to Earth to visit. Kellyn was shocked and he run towards her. Claudina and Kellyn reunited with a hug. Claudina reunites with Ben and his friends, they continue their conversation.

At the Lightside Prison… Oscar was in the cell, he served 20-year sentence. Oscar vows that he will return and capture Red Eyes again, he plots his revenge.

The End


End file.
